My Sorrow
by Firaga Mage
Summary: It has been just a few days after her beloved faded away before her eyes. Now, faced with her depression, Yuna is driven over the edge and takes drastic measures to end her pain and sorrow...
1. The Story

Sorrow  
Yuna woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily in her fright, her eyes darted around. She was in the Chamber of the Fayth. Confused, it suddenly  
struck her. It was probably hours ago that she ran from her friends and came to spill her grief in one place that she was sure she could be alone. She looked below her to the cold, dead statue of Valefor's former Fayth. Yuna pushed herself up off the cold stone floor and found her way out to the entrance. She shivered as her bare skin met the chilly night air. She'd been gone longer than she thought. Not willing to go back to the tent and  
face anyone after her earlier outburst, she ran silently out of the  
village, up the slope, and along the path. She kept running until solid ground gave way to soft white sands. The moonlight glittered on the surface of the water. She tied her long violet skirt, shortening it to knee-length, and stepped into the icy water. She stood silent for a moment, listening to the rolling water. Irritated, she put her fingers to her mouth. Her whistle was long and shrill, almost haunting. Yuna slowly lowered her hand waited.  
If we should get separated.... Just whistle... I'll come running... I  
promise...  
"Then why aren't you here now? Why aren't you with me? You promised." Yuna paused, the anger rising in her throat, her eyes brimming with tears. "YOU PROMISED!" she screamed out over the water.  
I'll come running... I promise...  
"Liar!" she shrieked, "LIAR!" She kicked at the water in rage.  
I'll come running...  
"YOU LOVED ME! Why did you have to leave?" her voice trailed off, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, instantly regretting the words. Her stomach turned with her guilt. She plunged further into the water, up to her waist, then her chest, then her neck. Then, in sorrow and rage, she gave up treading water and let her head slip under. Soon, her lungs burned, pleading for air. She ignored the pain and just let herself drift farther into the depths. She saw white light shine through the surface, she knew what the light meant Take me away, please. She mouthed these words to the light. Then it was dark.  
Yuna?  
Yuna!  
Live Yuna, please, for me.  
Wake up.  
If you die, I couldn't live with myself. Yuna groaned in response. She opened her eyes, but everything was dark.  
Where are you? I can't see you.  
They won't let you see me. But I can see you, you're as beautiful as I  
remember.  
Am I dead?  
Lucky you, I guess they decided not to bring you to the farplane.  
Who are you anyway? I think I know your voice.  
No more questions, Yuna, I can't tell you much anyway.  
Can I talk to...you know, him?  
The familiar voice just laughed. Yuna tried again, but the voice just fell silent.  
I just wanna tell him...  
What?  
I didn't mean it. I don't hate him. I was...  
Understandably frustrated?  
Yeah.  
Don't worry yourself, Yuna, he knows.  
"Yunie? Yunie, please! Say something!"  
You should wake up; Rikku's really worried.  
Okay.  
And, Yuna? He really does love you, even after so long away from you.  
I know.  
Goodbye Yuna...  
Yuna opened her eyes, but now, she was no longer in that dark mysterious place. She was on the beach in Besaid again, and her Al Bhed cousin Rikku was leaning over her.  
"Rikku!" she cried, sitting up fast and shaking the wet sand from her hair.  
"Yunie, you're alright!" Rikku exclaimed. Yuna sighed and let herself fall back into the sand. She closed her eyes and let a dreamy look spread on her face.  
"He spoke to me, he saved me." She said softly.  
"Uh, Yunie, did you hit your head or something? He couldn't speak to  
you. Yunie, Tidus is deaahhhh." Rikku quickly stopped herself as Yuna's eyes snapped open to glare at her. Rikku pushed herself off the sand and  
turned back to Yuna. "I'll leave you alone now." She said softly. Yuna remained motionless until Rikku's footsteps on the soft sand faded away.  
She sat up and looked once again over the water.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" she whispered. Suddenly sickened with  
herself, she stood up. "I'm not weak. I'm not going to sit here and let myself fall apart." She said aloud to herself, almost wishing someone else  
was there to hear her. She grinned, turned, and sprinted up the beach.  
"Rikku! Wait up!"  
That's my girl! 


	2. My Notes

Dear, dear reader... Your humble author here! If you enjoyed this wonderful little fic, then have I got some grrrrrrreat news for you! Keep an eye out for the sequel of this fic coming soon to the ffx2 section! And also soon to be up in the ffx2 section a fic about the kids from that game in a knights and damsels in distress era that we all love. Thanx and have a nice day, Your friend, Firaga Mage 


End file.
